


Ichor

by Raptor_Redemption



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptor_Redemption/pseuds/Raptor_Redemption
Summary: Bloodied in battle, Zagreus looks good. Bloodied by the River Styx, he looks even better. In which Thanatos wants Zagreus straight from the Styx and they make a mess at the entrance to the House of Hades.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 190





	Ichor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Lavender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lavender/gifts).



> Written for a lowkey, private holiday exchange! I had a blast with this. It was my first time writing fic for Hades despite being enamored with the game for a couple of months now, so I was delighted to finally indulge and share my ThanZag love.
> 
> Thank you for some awesome prompts, Lav, and Happy New Year!

He occasionally finds Zagreus down here, though he’ll never let on that the meetings are pleasant ones. Icy, blunt, and monotone as always, Thanatos greets his friend—no, boyfriend—with a barely perceptible dip of his chin. “Rough shape you’re in, Zagreus.” Thanatos watches for a moment, balancing his scythe against his shoulder and watching a crooked stream of blood trickle from the corner of Zagreus’s mouth. It’s not been the easiest trip toward the surface, it seems.

“Than!” The excitement comes quickly, as it always does, which makes Thanatos’s heart leap (though perhaps not the same way that something  _ else  _ in his trousers leaps at the sight of that blood pooling thickly into a drop just barely hanging on Zagreus’s jawline). “Ah, yes, it seems that my father has truly been acting on the reports of my success…”

“You could use help,” Thanatos says simply. He says little about the way that he notices Zagreus’s posture curling in on itself, how his chest heaves for breath and his skin pales during his final moments. Another hit or two, and Zagreus will be taking a nice trip down the River Styx to his beloved home. “Going to give Charon some more work?” Not that Charon bothers to ferry Zagreus anymore—has he ever?

Despite all this, Zagreus smiles, and Thanatos can no longer hide the way his loins are stirring beneath his robes, nor the way his mouth waters for a taste of that thick, crimson ichor. “No, Than, I’m just getting started. Now, if you’ll excuse me—unless you’d like me for one of your little games—“

Oh, Thanatos wants him for much more than that. “Yes,” Thanatos breathes, selfish and heavy. “I  _ would  _ like you, if you can spare the time. And the energy.”

The shades will come to them at any moment, Thanatos knows, and yet he selfishly makes no effort to stand guard in front of Zagreus or even to distract the ones that do come in need of a reminder why they are here. Thanatos spins and swats at them easily with his scythe, sending them immediately back to their places and keeping peace the only way he knows how.

He watches from the corner of his eye, just after an easy swing, and sees Zagreus fall. Blood pours from him now more like a steady stream than a leaky faucet, and Thanatos offers him an imperceptible smile when Zagreus heaves his final breath before slipping away back to the House below.

Rarely does Thanatos rush to meet him there, but he knows that he’ll be no good to his Master and the realm with an embarrassing erection tenting his undergarments. Besides, he’s already let his hand run along Zagreus’s jaw in a momentary goodbye, has already swiped a taste of that blood and let its thickness smack between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. He wants more, needs more, and do his duties not have all of eternity to wait for him?

Zagreus has never looked better than he does rising from the pool of blood that is the shore of the Styx. As Thanatos waits for him just beyond a railing crafted from marble and obsidian, he watches with raptured interest as Zagreus emerges anew from the very substance that he lords over all of the Underworld and now the Overworld as well. Thanatos crunches down hard on his lip to keep from grabbing at his own cock where others might see, and despite the snagging of his skin, he does not bleed like Zagreus.

Oh, no. He is nothing like the God of Blood, his cherished and beloved, as he ascends stairs toward Thanatos and swipes the river’s blood from his hair.

“Well, that was a bust,” Zagreus says. Then, puzzled, “What are you doing here so soon?”

“Allowing myself something indulgent,” Thanatos says, and he grasps at Zagreus to pull him aside, behind a column that he only hopes will hide them from the prying eyes of his older brother who  _ should  _ be awake and welcoming new “guests” shortly down the hall.

They’re kissing before Zagreus has had a chance to wipe the river entirely from his skin, and that makes it incredibly difficult for Thanatos to stay at his partner’s lips. His lips are quick to wander, first to the corner of Zag’s mouth, opened in shock and at the ministrations of Thanatos’s tongue, then across a jaw and up just behind his ear. Zag’s earlobe is soft when Thanatos sucks it into his mouth.

“ _ Than _ .”

“Hm?” A hum is the only way that Thanatos can think to react.

“I’ve not even dried  _ off _ , and don’t you think we should go somewhere more private?”

Thanatos pulls away, panicked, and lathes his tongue across his bottom lip to gather up every bittersweet milliliter of what remains from the river. It tastes nothing like Zagreus, thin and bland in comparison, but licking any kind of blood from his skin is the next best thing to tasting Zagreus’s blood itself. “This will have to do,” he growls, little more than a mumble against a vein pulsing in Zagreus’s neck.

Quickly, Zagreus twists at his neck to peer beyond the column and down the hallway, toward the very spot where his father so often sits in wait with derogatory quips and smiles bordering on cruel.

At least his eyes have been kinder lately.

“No.” Thanatos encompasses Zagreus’s chin easily between thumb and forefinger. “ _ Here _ .” 

So early in their relationship, their trust is already unspoken. Thanatos needs only two words and a firm grasp around Zagreus’s waist to have him feeling more relaxed and pliable.

“I want you before you’re all pristine and polished for your father at the desk.” Thanatos growls low. “Is that all right with you, Zag?” The childhood nickname floats easily from his lips despite the sensuality of the situation, and Zagreus returns with his own breathy,

“Of course, Than.”

It’s fine, then. Not like this entire  _ house  _ hasn’t been privy to others’ escapades in the halls and hardly private bedrooms. When a place is full of gods, what’s the point?

Still, Thanatos decides to do this quickly. Even if everyone in the Underworld has heard by now of his and the God of Blood’s relationship, it doesn’t mean that he wants everyone to  _ truly  _ hear it (much less see it). Pushing Zagreus more firmly against the column, so intricately carved with delicious veins throughout the marble that look somewhat like…

Thanatos catches the quick pulse of Zagreus’s neck and forgets entirely about their surroundings and the quality of the marble that hides them from other watchful eyes, simply because Thanatos cannot bear to have Zagreus in his room where he is so much less fresh.

Yes. This all has to be fast if it’s going to happen at all. With renewed vigor, Thanatos’s breath quickens, and he reaches between fabric and skin to free both his and Zag’s cocks in quick succession. Zagreus may be mostly soft, but Thanatos is happy to feel the immediate twitch of arousal that comes with his cold touch; it’s not long before the long licks of his tongue along Zagreus’s river-bloodied skin and his low, languid strokes over Zagreus’s cock bring him to full hardness.

When Thanatos smiles, satisfied, his teeth slide against the bare skin of his beloved’s neck. Oh, how he craves for more blood than what Zagreus brought with him from the river. Freshly revived, Zagreus’s skin is pink and strikingly warm beneath the dead hand of Death himself. The difference is fascinating, especially when Zagreus is panting and blushing like this.

“If you taste me, will you come?”

Thanatos can’t help but laugh, a rare sound from him but well deserved when Zagreus reads his thoughts so impeccably. 

“Without a doubt.” 

To anyone else, the tilt of Zagreus’s head might have been imperceptible, but Thanatos chases the stretch of his neck and understands its permission. With teeth just as sharp as he likes them, he tears into the neck of the one he loves most and pulls at the flow of blood with everything he has. It’s a messy job, well hidden within the river’s remaining mess as Zagreus’s own blood begins to join the rest of the waste at their feet. As much as Thanatos sucks the wound’s offering into his mouth and swallows once, twice, again, he can hardly keep up—he’s bitten too deeply.

The blood slides between their bodies, sullying robes and making the tile floor beneath them a hazard rather than an ornate welcome to the House of Hades. Without thinking, Thanatos desperately slides his hand through the mess and returns again to Zag’s dick. Another thought, coming to him in the heat of the moment, pushes both of their erections together as they rut and as Thanatos uses both hands to engulf them with the easy slide of blood.

Zagreus moans beneath him, and the vibration feels like Thanatos’s own. In this moment, they are so connected, and oh  _ gods _ what Thanatos wouldn’t do to slide his cock into Zag’s pretty little hole…

His mouth is full, so full of ichor that brings a new life to Death, and Thanatos comes when he swallows it down sweet as nectar. The slick of his come mingles into smears of blood so smoothly that he wonders, if not for the way he shudders against Zagreus’s shoulder, whether Zag would know that he came at all.

When Thanatos at last releases Zagreus and tongues so sweetly at the wound, then along collarbones and dipping to suckle a nipple into his mouth, Zagreus joins him in the consuming tremors of orgasm.

Dazed, messy, his body alight, Thanatos pants something about love and helps Zagreus tuck himself back into his clothes. “Clean up,” he says. “Your father will want more work from you yet.”

“And won’t you join me?”

Through half-lidded eyes, Thanatos peers beyond the pillar’s refuge to see Hypnos wandering and joking absently with some shade who has nothing better to do. “And let  _ him  _ see  _ me  _ like  _ this _ ? Zag, I’d never hear the end of it.”

Entranced, Thanatos watches the wound in Zagreus’s neck repair itself, the red flesh entwining with itself so smoothly that, within moments, there is no sign of the breach at all.

“I suppose you’re right,” says Zagreus. “Goodbye for now, then?”

“Goodbye, Zag.” Thanatos kisses him, then wills himself elsewhere in a puff of smoke. He thinks fondly to himself that, for the embodiment of Death, he feels quite alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating writing some more for this ship and other Hades ships, so hopefully this was a good start! If you enjoyed, let me know, and follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/raptor_redeem) while you're at it!


End file.
